


fries in mayo

by bloosie



Series: johndave blurbs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: john likes to dip his fries in mayonnaise. dave thinks john is fucking crazy.





	fries in mayo

**Author's Note:**

> this little series is purely from tumblr asks that i answered and haven't stopped thinking about :' )

The first time Dave saw, he was shocked and mildly disgusted. How could he have ended up dating someone who  _dipped their fries in mayo?_ It was just wrong. 

Still, somehow Dave allowed himself to be roped into trying the nasty creation. John watched, excited, as Dave scooped the slightest bit of mayonnaise onto two french fries before eating them. Dave realized then, they weren't all bad. They could have been far worse than he expected, and maybe he even liked it a little. Of course, he had pride to protect and could never admit that to anyone, so he made a face. John's excited grin fell away when he saw the distaste cross Dave's face, souring his soft visage. 

"How. Did you not like that?" John demanded, his gaze stern and a bit entertaining, considering the situation.

"I dunno, man. It's nothing like what I'm used to. Where I'm from, you dip everything in ranch, that's it. If you don't like ranch, it's also acceptable to dip in honey mustard. Never mayo, though. That's such a fuckin northern thing to do, it's disgusting to even think about it." 

Despite his outward display of disapproval, Dave chuckled. Even if fries and mayonnaise were supposed to be gross, he was spending time with his main man. 

John shook his head in exasperation. "You really are something else, Dave Strider."


End file.
